Usuario discusión:Sasukeuzumaki
batalla hola, termine la batlla contra fer, mirala, la pondremos en mi saga aqui mensaje flotante Hola sasuke me puedes poner el mensaje flotante es que no sé como la imagen si puede ser la de mi personaje saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:22 10 ago 2011 (UTC) quiero uno parecido como en el que tienes en tu perfir pero con mi imagenAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:25 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Naruto Que te parece esta imagen para naruto, ya que esta adulto http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Protagonista_del_Libro_de_Jiraiya.png Con Gusto Con gusto lo de la imagen, ahh y por cierto, grecias por tener tus puertas abiertas para mi, ahh por cierto, (sugerencia) en uno de los lemas de burijji deberían poner algo relacionado con un puente en referencia su nombre 20:06 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Ahh por cierto, vente al chat, es de mucha importancia idea Hola te queria decir que se me ocurrio una idea mas adelante te la cuento cuanto estes en el chat.Glenson11 22:23 10 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola,una pregunta ¿quienes estan de vacaciones? esque hay algunos miembros que no quiero nombrar, que no editan mucho en la wiki PD:Miraste la batalla mia contra fer??? al final quedo en empate 19:20 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok queria saber, que te pareceira que isieramos un jutsu de colaboracion juntos???, de hay vemos que elementos y que efectos tendria 19:26 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Chat Conéctate en el Chat de Burijji Zider Ximenon 19:28 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Chat Perdon puedes volver a conectarte xfa Zider Ximenon 20:08 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Batalla ¿Podriamos hacer una batalla Lautaro y Axux vs Saskaru y otro de Nueva Taka?Por favor di q si. Fernando Torres Murdoch Lider de NT 20:53 11 ago 2011 (UTC) lo apoyo 19:00 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Sasuke quiero pelear con alguien de tu org dejame con quien peleo pero quisiera matar a Souta Okuma. Fernando Torres Murdoch Lider de NT 19:07 12 ago 2011 (UTC) sagas hola, porque te conectas tan poco??, esque no avansamos mucho en las sagas 19:10 16 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, conectate en el chat de naruto wiki jutsus sasukr los jutsus de mi personaje se van poco a poco te iva a decir que si los jutsus los vamos mediante la historia y cada jutsus que se usa es miesterio o halgo por el estilo es decir que cada capitulo se muestra un jutsu nuevo que te parece espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:41 18 ago 2011 (UTC) kages lo de la transformacion no lo veo mi personaje es guigante y se va a notar y nuncs se quita la mascara y los jutsus no digo que todos se vean que se digan y forme su aspecto la reunion la empezamos pero piensa un plan mejor te doy mi idea: yo uso el control mental tu usas el amtaretsu y moroha usa el chidori y luego tu sellas su alma y yo destruyo parte de la villa me da igual que pertenezca de alli bueno dime tu opinionAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 10:56 18 ago 2011 (UTC) herido sasuke no puedo salir herido por unos cuatos ninjas y ahi no tendria que estar yo si no el equipo de distracion vamos digo yo no se pero vamos es imposible y el jutsu de migracion sirve para huirAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:45 18 ago 2011 (UTC) RE:gobi sombra que imagen pongo que habilidades tiene y que elementos dime todo eso y la creareAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:52 18 ago 2011 (UTC) y la imagen que imagen pongo? sasuke que especie es? y la imagen subrla ahora cuando puedas que la ponga yoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 17:15 18 ago 2011 (UTC) sagas hola, ahora cada uno hace su saga????, dime porque si es asi empezare la mia cuando pueda. 22:38 18 ago 2011 (UTC) hola sasuke por que me has cambiado del equipo de ejecucion a de la distracion yo quiero estar en el de la ejecucion no entiendo por que haces eso sin avisarme y te recuerdo que te dije que queria matar a todos los kages no matar asus ninjas cambiame por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 07:58 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Nori Ryota Hola, dejame ver si las puedo conseguir porque me fue muy difícil encontrarla pero buscare haber Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:27 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Ausencia Lamento molestarte,pero te informo que unas semanas no podré conectarme por asuntos personales,espero no tengas problemas Take my Other Way ~ sagas 2 hola de nuevo, te hablo de que ya ise la pagina de mi saga, pero no are los capitulos hasta que terminen las demas, te importa???, es para que este seguro de que toda la historia tenga concordansia 21:05 19 ago 2011 (UTC) mi saga primero hola abre con Satariel (http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Satariel/Satariel_Yami) para que su personaje apareca en mi saga nuestro personajes (son rivales entenos) lo puedo aser ?pein 22:31 19 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 22:31 19 ago 2011 (UTC) bot por que quitas mi bot es para ayudar ala wiki y necesito que le des el flag de administrador ya que es mio y me es util por favor no se lo quites bot un bot ayuda ala wiki etc desace ediciones y dale el permiso de administrador para que haga más cosas y ala proxima no lo quites bajo ningun concepto el bot 455bot lo manejo yo solo te doy un link que da la explicacion mejor http://es.wikia.com/wiki/wikipedia:es:Bots aqui te lo explica Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:01 20 ago 2011 (UTC) y le tienes que decir a bola que si puedo tener el bot dile que si lo puedo tener y me lo daa se doy su link http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Bola espero tu respuesta y haz lo que te digo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:14 20 ago 2011 (UTC) no le des el flag de administrador Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:21 20 ago 2011 (UTC) codigos Hola Sasuke, por qué uno ve una pagina y se ven puros codigos? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 01:33 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Apoyo a glenson, creo que es por esos bots que pusieron 01:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) no puede ser ningun bot por que yo no use el mioAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:59 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Sasuke no pasa nada pero dime que hicistes mal pero saberlo por favorAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:41 21 ago 2011 (UTC) sauke recuerda de lo que hablamos ayer lo de crear lo de los 7 ninjas e dije que lo crearas crealo tu por favor estoy mirando yo una cosa muy importanteAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:44 21 ago 2011 (UTC) si quieres también te puedes dirigir ami bot en mensajes etc yo te contestare no hay problemaAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:51 21 ago 2011 (UTC) que le habia pasado? esque ahora se arreglo 12:20 21 ago 2011 (UTC) axux le habia pasado que sasuke quiso modificar la plantilla y lo fastidio aquí en mi discusión lo explica PD axux no heches la culpa aun bot o aquién sea por que el bot es mio y lo controlo solo yoAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 12:24 21 ago 2011 (UTC) bueno yo no entiendo eso de los bots solo crei que era eso 12:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Nori Ryouta 2 Hola, no pude conseguir el brazo dragón de Nori Ryota me fue muy dificil buscarla Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 07:05 22 ago 2011 (UTC) hola lo que hablamos es porcedente one pice es decir es parecido aeso cuando puedas crea eso es preferible hoy me refero alos 7 ninjas 7 ninjas estoy creando yo la página la recompensa se queda en cero por que estas en el gobierno se puede elegir tenera o no tu aceptas? hola hola, me pregunto si mi equipo (el equipo medico) matara a un kage en la reunion de los kages 17:53 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, solo una pregunta, puedo matar yo al hokage????? esque en mi historia se involucra mucho, asique seria como un reencuentro entre mi personaje y el hokage 18:00 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ok ok, no lo matare, solo luchare contra el 18:02 22 ago 2011 (UTC) alianza hola, la lider de akatsuki afterlife me dijo que como tardavan mucho en responder sobr ela alianza,no la tomaba valida, y que puede que se unan a nueva taka 01:19 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, Gracias por la información. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 07:12 23 ago 2011 (UTC) plantilla expansible hola sasuke las imagene s asi con firma que llevan asu página de usario en ealidad vienen del usario lex_ph y ese usuario esta inactivo en toda wikia y yo eso lo e intentado hacer nuchas veces solo te digo eso saludos kenkey genkai Sasuke no me parece justo que los knkkey tota cuenten como 2 e naruto no lo pone por favor no pongas que cuentan como 2 firma sasuke cambiate de firma esa esta mal si quieres te hago una como la mia dime si quieres MSN oye sasuke en MSN como se hace para hablar tengo una cuenta pero no se usarla Hola Sasuke, ya he vuelto de mi viaje, si no te importa, por favor informamé de los cambios en la wiki, ah por cierto me he dado cuenta de que habeís cambiado el símbolo de burijji, me gusta, bueno me pondré las pilas para volver a la normalidad, también te quiero decir que ahora tengo un nuevo compañerp ¿por qué? bueno hasta luego. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:14 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Muy bien ahora voy a saludar a mi nuevo compañero, ¡qué pena que Monkey haya muerto! y también voy a hacer lo de las imágenes. PD: Diles a todos que he regresado, hasta luego. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:24 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Elemento Muy bien, será un placer tener el elemento roca. 'SilverSatonix (Discusión)' 13:59 23 ago 2011 (UTC) tratado me ha dicho un usario que el tratado de akatshuku se terminen que ya s mejor ya tomar la alianza eso me ha dicho pero la verdad no lo entiendo si si, pero alvaro me dijo que me uniera como ayudante, aunque prefiero ser miembro de todos modos sere ayudante (peticion de alvaro) Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 11:45 24 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola sasuke aquí me ofrecias un puesto pues que acepto ese puesto antes no lo queria por levar poco tiempo pero ahora si espero que siga en pie saludos espero tu respuesta te e dado el link pero ya buscalo el link estaba mal pero era de encargarr misiones y tomar las decisiones entre ti y moroha eso era lo que ponias tu bueno espero que me dejes ese cargo espero tu respuesta Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:44 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Vacante hola Sasuke, soy Kuroi Suzumushi, me dijeron que no ahi un usuario que maneje a el personaje Kusana, si no has encontrado a alguien que lo maneje, te pido que me escojas, adios.El Gran Rey Hebi 18:39 25 ago 2011 (UTC) nose si mi voto cuenta pero deja que el maneje a kusana yo digo que no Hola Sama Entra Al Chat Att :Nasaku Por Favor sasuke tengo una idea puedo aser una mision unica con http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Santiago_mendez por favor te lo agradeceria muchisimo espero tu respuesta desde ya muchisimas gracias pein 23:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) lautaro15pein 23:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Conectate en el Chat de BurijjiZider Ximenon 13:17 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Misión y Rango Nuevo Hola Sasuke bueno vengo a dejarte dos mensajes: 1. He hablado con Axux, Glenson y Lautaro en el chat, sobre si se creara un Rango Superior al Rango S, ellos se decidieron que se llamara Rango Z, dime tu opinión si te gusta la idea, o qué?. 2. La misión conjunta entre Burijji y Nueva Taka, ya se tiene lista los integrantes son: Axux, Auron, Samekage, Minos108, Glenson11, Satariel, Lautaro15 y Andres Rinnegan, Lautaro sera el Lider y Samekage el Sublider, si quieres saber más de esto hablas con Lautaro, chao hablamos Naruto_resiste_el_Shinra_Tensei.gif 16:57 27 ago 2011 (UTC) saga oye, mira la discucion de la pagina "Sagas",Andres tiene unos nombre muy buenos para cada saga Categoría:Firmas Categoría:Plantillas 21:06 27 ago 2011 (UTC) naruto oye, en mi historia, mi maestro es naruto uzumaki, asique le pondre a su pagina y la de mi personaje que es mi maestro y que fui su alumno PD:debes cambiar el mensaje de bienvenida (el que se envia automaticamente a un usuario que edito en el wiki), porque dice que nuestro objetivo es acabar con la nueva akatsuki ademas le pondre este nombre a mi saga: ¡El Reencuentro con el Hokage! ¡Nos volvemos a ver... Axux ! Nueva taka Sasuke, Fer se fue de nueva taka y me pide que vensamos a nueva taka de la cual ya no es parte Dile a los demas de esto ok ok, dile a andres rinnegan de eso ya que el tuvo la idea de hacer un nuevo rango, supongo que tambien seria un rango para ninjas (ejemplo:Burijji seria rango Z) bloqueo de que hablas de bloqueo? bloque a nasauku en naruto por que insulto a Andres en naruto espero que me des un motivo del mensajeAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:39 29 ago 2011 (UTC) uno por que insultto y insultar es vandalismo y no hace falta que te lo diga y del otro no me hacuerdo pero si quieres vente al chat y lo hablamosAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:46 29 ago 2011 (UTC) y si no te e avisado perdon pero pensaba que en halgunas cosas no era necesario Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:49 29 ago 2011 (UTC) sagas las sagas cuando van a empezar hace poco que termino mi saga y las sagas siguientes no han empezado espero tu respuesta Sasuke no hagas los guardaespaldas más fuertes que los kages y el equipo de distracion se va a enfrentar contra los gusardaespaldas con que necesitaran ayuda Inactivo Hola Sasuke, te vengo a decir que estaré inactivos como 3 días por asuntos personales(Padre y Madre), tratare de editar si me da tiempo. Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 02:46 30 ago 2011 (UTC) guardaespaldas hola sasuke te queria decir si ya tienes todas las imagenes de los guardaespaldas porque tengo 2 imagenes que tal vez nos puedan servir Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:02 30 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola, quiero preguntarte, al final luchare con el hokage pero no lo matare no????? gmail ya te envie la solicitud en gmail aceptame vas hacer mi primer amigo en gmail jeje porque siempre tube hotmail, oye no se utilizar el gmail como te escribo? Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 18:19 30 ago 2011 (UTC)